Reunion
by Sapphonest
Summary: What will happen after Luke and Lorelai break up? Lorelai wants him back, and he wants her, but will someone else get in the way? [[Rated M for chapters 6 and 9]]
1. The Messege

**Reunion **

**Chapter One – The Message**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls (though I wish I owned Luke)!**

**Summary: Will Luke be able to forgive Lorelai for what happened at Emily and Richards vow renewal?**

XXX

Lorelai turned in bed. Without even taking a glance at the clock, she knew it was early. Much too early to be awake. And yet, she was. She was more alert than she wanted to be, just as she had been the night before, and the night before that. She tried to remember the last night that she actually slept through, then quickly regretted it. The last night that she clearly remembered having slept through was when she was with Luke. She instantly hated herself for thinking it, for thinking about him.

She rolled over and closed her eyes. She tried to will herself to think about Rory or the inn, but she couldn't. Her thoughts kept drifting back to that day. That stupid wedding, and Christopher and her mother. She hated them, and she hated what happened. But as much as she wanted to focus on how angry she was at them, she still kept thinking about Luke. About what she should have said differently, or done to keep him. She blamed herself for not doing more, not holding on to him tighter.

She replayed it in her head. Every movement she made, every smile, every giggle. She thought about how perfectly her hand fit into his, and how soft that space between his neck and his shoulder was. She missed his day old scruff and his haphazard hair. She could picture the two of them, walking hand in hand, dancing, kissing. She longed for him, desperately. She was exhausted from the tossing and turning that took place night after lonely night. After a while, Lorelai quietly fell back asleep, praying that something would be different when she awoke in the morning.

"Brrriiinnnggg..." Lorelai woke to the sound of the telephone. For some reason, the phone seemed more annoying than usual.

"Nobody's home, go away." Lorelai spouted. She flipped over and placed a pillow over her head to close her ears to the noise. She heard it ring three more times before the answering machine kicked in.

"Yo, like, we know who you are, and if you come back here, I am going to have my overly-sized Doberman chew your head off. Mom, don't say that. Rory, shhh... Leave a message or else... BEEP."

"Lorelai, that truly is the most repulsive message I have ever heard. But, you can't teach an old dog new tricks can you? I want you to know that I went to that diner and I talked to that man of yours. As much as I hate your choice of partners, I have no desire to lose you as a daughter. Please call me back, Lorelai. I find it very rude of you to ignore me, and to pull Rory into it, honestly. Well, think about that. Goodbye, Lorelai." Lorelai, listening to the message, propped herself up as soon as Luke was mentioned. Was she hearing things right, did her mother actually say she went to talk to Luke?

She jumped out of bed and ran down to the phone. She was almost expecting to see that no message was there and that she was, indeed, insane. However, sure enough, when she reached the phone, a little blinking "1" was in the small screen.

"Her nerve..." Was all she could muster up. Then, finally, she thought about it. Just what _had_ her mother said to Luke. And what did she mean by "I have no desire to lose you as a daughter."? Lorelai thought over this for a few moments. Then, without realizing it, she began to almost _thank_ her mother. She didn't know why, but she knew that something was going to change. She didn't know what, exactly, would happen.

XXX

**Short, I know, sorry!**

**TBC... R&R please!**


	2. Watch out for that car?

**Reunion**

**Chapter Two – Watch Out For That… Car?**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Gilmore Girls! (Sad, sad, I know!)**

XXX

Lorelai, stunned, stood in front of the phone for nearly two minutes before reality actually hit her. Her _mother_ had gone to talk to _Luke_. Luke; her ex-boyfriend. And as quickly as the thought had come, all the hope of good things that could have happened at this random meeting of her least and most favorite people had faded. Lorelai turned on her heel and walked towards the kitchen. She hated her mother.

Emily Gilmore always had to butt in. _Always_. It didn't matter what it was about. If it concerned her daughter, it might as well have been her business, too. It was Emily who had orchestrated the separation of Lorelai and Luke in the first place. Inviting Christopher to her Vow Renewal was the worst thing she could have done. And yet, she still insisted on butting into Lorelai's life. And it was just that. Luke was Lorelai's life.

The days that had passed since that day had seemed to drone on. Day after dismal day eeked by and each hour seemed to hurt more than the last. However, Lorelai was refusing to show it. Everyday she would go to work and put a happy face on for Sookie and Michel and every other employee at The Dragonfly. The only person who really knew was Rory, and she was never around. Lorelai, for the first time in a while, felt alone. Not 'I-have-no-one-to-sit-by' alone, but 'My-heart-is-shattered-and-I-will-die-single' alone.

Once in the kitchen, she paused. Her eyes fell on the coffee pot. She looked away quickly, not wanting to think about _him_. She needed coffee, though. _I can't go to Luke's. God only knows what my mother said to him_.

Lorelai walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She quickly ducked into her closet. Lazily, she found a pair of jeans and her blue rainbow sweater. She got dressed slowly, not wanting to leave the house. She knew it wouldn't be long before the entire town knew of Emily's surprise visit. And then, once again, Lorelai would be the talk of the town. Dreadfully, she walked down the stairs and stood in the living room for as long as she could think reason for, then she trudged out the door.

XXX

Luke sat at the table in his miniscule apartment. He had thought over Emily's words again and again. Was she really being honest? Did Lorelai really love him as much as Emily claimed that she did? He stood and walked back to the diner. Caesar was hading a plate to a customer and he came back to the counter.

"Hey, you okay, Luke?" Caesar asked as soon as he saw the exhausted look on Luke's face. Luke had the same look on his face for the past couple days. Caesar knew that he and Lorelai weren't together, that was evident from the large boat that occupied the space by the side of the diner. "I know that you and Lorelai split, but you sure you're alright?"

"Yea, alright, I'm fine. Stop bothering me." Luke said, frustrated. He hated the whole town. Everyone kept pestering him about Lorelai. They all offered their apologies and said that they had such a beautiful thing. Each and every comment made Luke want to scream. Just then, Luke looked up and saw Lorelai walking across the street to Doose's. She had the same look on her face that Luke saw in the mirror every morning. Luke quickly came around from the counter and stepped outside.

XXX

Lorelai turned her head slightly and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Luke standing in the door of the diner. She stiffened slightly and jerked her head back to face forward. She quickened her pace slightly, terrified that Luke was going to do something, say something that would make things worse. But what terrified her most was her longing. She couldn't so much as think about him before her eyes would well up with tears. And now, there he saw, forty feet from her. She tried her very hardest to push him out of her head, but her heart wouldn't let her and without knowing it, she found herself looking back in his direction.

Her heart skipped a beat when he smiled. And it skipped two beats when he took that first step towards her. But what made her heart stop was when the car slammed into Luke, knocking him to the ground.

XXX

**TBC, Read and review please! I will give more soon! Thanks!**


	3. The Hospital

**Reunion**

**Chapter Three – The Hospital**

**Okay, I am sick of the disclaimer! I am throwing a blanket disclaimer over the rest of the story! Sheesh! Okay… I don't own anyone! (Seriously, though, how much for Luke?)**

XXX

Lorelai, speechless, ran to Luke, who was lying on his back on the pavement. Everyone else in the town, it seemed, had stopped. To Lorelai, the world had stopped. It seemed to take forever to get to him. Like on Scooby-Doo where they are running so fast and aren't moving at all, that is what she felt like. When she finally reached him, she fell to the ground at his side.

"Oh my god, Luke, are you okay?" Lorelai cried. She reached out to touch him, but for fear of something unknown, she pulled her hand back. "Luke?" He stirred slightly, and then opened his eyes. "Oh, Luke!" Lorelai nearly screeched his name.

"That didn't feel so good." Luke sat up and rubbed his head. There was quite obviously a gash in it because when he pulled his hand away, his fingertips were covered in blood. Then, he quickly looked down at his arm, which was bent in an odd angle at his side. He tried moving it ever so slightly, but each time his face became contorted with pain.

"Luke, I think it's broken. We have to get you to the hos….." Lorelai started, but was cut off.

"No, no, no, no! I am not going to the hospital." Luke started his statement very proudly. He was trying to regain his dignity in the eyes of the onlookers. "You know that I hate them." However, as he finished his sentence, his voice became feeble and for the first time since he hit the ground, he looked up at Lorelai. Her breath became staggered for that moment that they held the glance for, but Luke quickly lowered his head.

"I don't care how much you hate them. You are going." Lorelai boldly stated. Luke attempted to stand, and eventually got to his feet. Lorelai reluctantly approached him and grabbed his hand. She looked up into his face to silently ask for permission to continue, and to her great relief, it was given. She swung his arm around her neck, and aided him towards his truck. Once he was seated in the passenger's side, Lorelai hurried to the driver's seat.

XXX

The ride was silent. Hardly any words were spoken, until Lorelai couldn't stand the silence any more. She had to say something.

"So, that didn't look like it was too much fun!" She smiled weakly and took a quick glance at Luke, who was staring intensely out his window. "Yea, cause I know that being hit by a car isn't exactly thrilling. Well, I don't _know_ know cause I have never actually been hit by a car, but I can imagine that it wouldn't be fun. Not that I would want to imagine anyone being hit by a….." Luke quietly cut her off.

"Lorelai, you don't have to." He looked over at her, and was met with her eyes.

"Look, I know my mother came to talk to you. Whatever she said about me, I swear, she is an evil and vindictive woman. I hate her, you know! I hate her." As Lorelai spoke, they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Lorelai, you're mother said…." He began, but this time it was Lorelai who cut him off.

"Luke, you need to get inside, come on." She turned off the ignition and hopped out of the car. Once on the other side, she helped Luke out of his seat and into the big building. They approached a desk and the lady behind it looked up at them. "Yea, hi! My, uh, friend here…" Lorelai chose her words very carefully. ".. was just hit by a car in Stars Hollow. He has a cut on his head and I think his arm is broken." Lorelai was frantically trying to not look at Luke at all. She was afraid that he hated her. Or that her mother had done something horrible. She was terrified. She loved Luke; with all her heart she loved him. She hadn't told him before, but it was true.

"I just need you to fill this out. You can sit right over there." Lorelai was handed a clipboard and she helped Luke into a chair. The only words spoken were questions about the paper. "Do you have a history of cancer in your family? No, okay. Um, have you broken any bones before? If yes, which ones?" Lorelai filled out the form for Luke. When she was done, she handed back to the lady behind the desk.

"Luke, I am going to get some coffee, I'll be right back." For the time being, she needed to be away from him. She found the coffee machine that was the farthest away. She slowly made her way back to the waiting room. On her way, she passed a patient's room. She looked inside and in the bed was an old man. He had tubes up his nose, and looked quite peaceful as he slept. In the room, beside the bed, sitting in a chair, was an old woman. She must have been his wife, because the look that she had on her face was filled with love. The woman stood and approached the bed. She gave her husband a quick kiss on the forehead, then started for the door. Lorelai turned back in the direction she was going. A single tear slid down her cheek. Then another_. I will never have that. I would have had it with Luke, but it got ruined. Ruined. Over. Done. The one man that I loved more then anything in the whole world is gone, and yet he is right here._ Lorelai finally returned to the waiting room, but Luke must haven gone in to see a doctor, because he wasn't there. She sat down with her coffee in her right hand and her head in her other and she cried.

"It's alright miss, your Husband will be just fine." The lady behind the desk said in a sweet voice.

"I know…" Lorelai replied. _But I won't._ As soon as she cleared her head, work popped back into it. "Oh, crap!" Lorelai reached for her cell phone. She dialed the number for the inn.

"Hello, Dragonfly Inn, this is Michel." came the heavily French voice on the other end.

"Yea, Michel, it's Lorelai. Look, I can't come in right now cause I am at the hospital with Luke. He got hit by a car, but it's fine. Just know that I won't be in today, and tell Sookie, alright! Thanks."

"Oh, do you mean to say that the diner man is hurt. Oh darn. I must convey my deepest condolences." Michel spat back.

"Yea, thanks, Michel. Just, tell Sookie not to worry."

"Fine. Goodbye, Lorelai." Michel hung up the phone and continued his work at the front desk.

Lorelai sat in the waiting room for what seemed like forever. She was scared about what Luke was thinking, and about what she was thinking and she couldn't handle it. She wanted to leave, but she couldn't. She couldn't just leave him there, alone. So she waited for him.

When he finally came out, he had a hot pink cast on his arm and a bandage on his head. Lorelai couldn't help but chuckle at the pink. Never had she seen Luke in pink, and now here he was with a giant pink cast on his arm.

"You know, pink and red clash. So I would recommend changing your shirt!" Lorelai laughed at her own joke.

"Haha, you are so funny." Luke said lamely. "Pink was the only color they had, so I didn't have much of a choice, okay!" Luke insisted that the color choice was completely not his own.

"Yea, okay! I believe you. But, come on, we have to get you home." And once again Lorelai threw his arm, (the good one) around her neck and helped him into the car. Luke knew that he didn't really need her help. In fact, he could walk just fine, but being this close to Lorelai felt right. It felt good, and he didn't want to take that feeling away just yet. They walked out to the truck, and Lorelai helped Luke into his seat and she once again took the driver's seat and put the car into gear.

This time, the drive was a little less intense than the one they had getting to the hospital. But, at the same time, it was very casual. Luke wanted to tell her that her mother hadn't been rude; she had insisted that they get back together. But Luke was afraid that he would get shot down again. _I'll bring it up another time._ He told himself. The ride home was odd. A false sense of normality filled the truck, but neither of them was willing to talk about it just yet.

XXX

**Okay, so. What do you think? I really need to know. You guys have gotta tell me. I mean, reviews are my sustenance! **


	4. Missed Opportunites and New Chances

**Reunion**

**Chapter Four - Missed Opportunities and New Chances**

XXX

After what seemed like the longest and quietest trip ever, Lorelai pulled the truck up along side the diner. She pulled the very sexist gear into park and twisted the keys until the vehicle was very clearly no longer running. Lorelai uncomfortably shifted to face Luke. He was asleep. His face was smushed against the window. Lorelai wanted to let him be, seeing as he was simply adorable. But, she knew that if he stayed like that much longer, he would have the worst pains in his neck later on. So, she got out of the car and walked around to Luke's side. She gently opened the door.

At the slightest movement of the door, Luke awoke. Not fully, but enough to hold his head up. He got to his feet and leaned on Lorelai. For the third time that day, his weight was on her. She helped him to the door of the diner. She opened it and struggled through the door. Caesar was behind the counter, and once seeing the state Luke was in, helped Lorelai usher his to the top of the stairs, and into his apartment.

"So, well, you're, uh, home. I mean, we're at the diner. Which you would know since you can see. God, I am stupid!" Lorelai rambled on.

"Lorelai, you aren't stupid." Luke looked down at his feet. He didn't know whether to look at her or not, so instead he decided to concentrate on a light wear in the pant leg of his jeans. In one fluid movement, he walked to the table, pulled out a chair, and sat down.

"I…" She started, but she didn't know how to finish the sentence. In fact, she didn't even have a sentence planned before she opened her mouth. She just wanted to talk, for him to hear her voice. She stammered out a few things which clearly weren't English.

"Lorelai." Luke started.

"You know, I need to get to the Inn. I mean, can't leave Michel alone for too long, we all know what can come of that. So, bye." Lorelai was back out the door. Once it was closed, Lorelai pressed her back to it. She stayed for a moment, and then went back down the stairs.

"Once again, a missed opportunity." Luke whispered to himself. He sat for a moment. And a moment turned into a half hour. All the while he was thinking about Lorelai. He finally came to the conclusion that the next time he saw her, he wouldn't fail to tell her his feelings. He wasn't going to let her get away again.

XXX

All through that night, Lorelai tossed and turned. Her body was covered in a cold sweat, and the look on her face conveyed deep hurt.

In the morning Lorelai woke with a start. Her heart was racing and the cold sweat from the long night had left its residue on her hands and legs.

She climbed into the shower and cranked on the cold. She couldn't stop thinking about her trip with Luke, and his being slammed by a car. She longed to touch him again. To hold him and nurse him back to full health. But, she knew she couldn't. Once she finished her shower, she got dressed quickly and started her trek to find coffee at a place that was not Luke's. She knew that she wasn't needed at the Inn until later, but she was in desperation for coffee.

She made her way past Luke's, and not seeing him, was quite relieved.

XXX

Luke woke that morning with Lorelai already on his brain. He knew that it had to be today. This would be the day that he attempted reconciliation. He felt good. He felt prepared. He got out of bed and after searching his closet for a shirt (a choice of blue, green, grey or brown plaid) he put on a green shirt and some old jeans. He trudged downstairs, and forced himself into his work. Looking up from time to time, trying to catch a glimpse of Lorelai. After what seemed like an hour, Luke gave up and assumed that Lorelai was back to work at The Dragonfly. He knew that she had to come by eventually. This was a very small town, and it was damn near impossible to avoid someone completely. He waited, he knew.

XXX

Lorelai put herself to busy work. Sookie knew the routine by now. Lorelai would come to work and instantly start something. Helping the hands, trying to do something for Sookie. Reorganizing the already organized book shelf. Sookie feared for her, seeing as she was nearing a level of tidiness that Monk would envy. When she had done everything under the sun, and hours had passed, she realized that she had nothing left to do but go home. So, she grabbed up her things, and got into her jeep.

She grabbed her phone and dialed number one on the speed dial.

"Hello." A fresh young female voice answered.

"Hello, my offspring. What are you up to?" Lorelai replied.

"Oh, hey Mom. I am way busy trying to finish this story for the paper. I think I put it off a little too long this time, and I really need to get it done." Rory said.

"Oh, so there's no chance that you'll be able to come out here tonight? Darn, cause I really wanted to do something. We haven't had a movie night it how long? Yea… we need to…" Lorelai stammered.

"Missing Luke again?" Rory said.

"Ouch, am I that obvious?"

"No, but that's all you've been doing lately. Sorry, but I really need to focus on this story. I really gotta go, Mom. I love you, and I promise that I will come and have a movie night with you soon." Rory said quickly.

"Oh, alright. Love you too, kid."

"Bye."

"Bye." Lorelai clicked her phone shut and put it back into her purse. She placed her bag on the seat next to her and shut the car door. She pulled the seatbelt over shoulder and clasped it into the lock. She turned on the car, and pulled out.

After driving for a while, Lorelai found herself going in circles around the town square. She didn't really know what her destination was, but she knew that she didn't want to go home to an empty room again. She was so sick of going back to an empty house with its dark corners and creaky floors. She felt like the house was mocking her.

She finally settled on a place to park, choosing it at random. She got out and suddenly realized that she was in front of Luke's.

"Alright, Lorelai. This means something. This means you are supposed to be here. You can't avoid him forever. Just go in. Just walk in." she told herself. She took long, agonizing steps towards the diner. "Just walk IN, woman!"

She finally reached the front door, and without anything more to do than to walk in, she did just that. It was quiet, with only two people sitting in the corner. Lorelai sat at the counter, not really knowing what she was doing there. So, she kindly waited. She figured that she would order coffee as soon as someone appeared.

And as if on cue, Luke walked into the front of the store, seemingly from the store room. In his good hand he had a bag of ground coffee.

"Lorelai. You're… here?" Luke spit out, confused.

"Yea, I… uh" Lorelai started… not really knowing what to say.

"No, I want you to be here. In fact, I have been wanting to talk to you."

"Oh, I… uh." Again Lorelai stuttered stupidly.

"Lorelai, your mother came to talk to me." Lorelai tried to butt in. "No. Let me talk. Your mother came to talk to me. And in between more of those disguised insults, she managed to say that I am, decidedly, the one you want. Ahh, ahh, no. Let me finish. I don't know if what she said is true, and trust me, I am walking out on a limb here to even be saying this, but, you are the only one I want. I need you Lorelai. I can't bear it without you. I want to spend everyday with you, I… need your input now." He finished. Most of his words were rushed and awkward, but Lorelai most definitely heard him loud and clear.

"I... uh…" Lorelai stammered again, but this time, there was a sloppy grin plastered to her face.

"Yea. You said that before." Luke said, glancing back down at the wear in his jeans.

"No, Luke. I am so… elated. I have wanted to hear you say that for a really long time. I just guess that I…" Lorelai was quite ready to start another ramble, but she was cut off by Luke's lips on hers.

XXX

**Please R&R… thanks.**

**I am SOOO sorry for the wait. I realize it's been VERY long, but here you go. Thanks… and REVIEW! I would die without reviews!**


	5. Unexpected Visitor

**Reunion**

**Chapter Five – Unexpected Visitor**

XXX

"I... uh…" Lorelai stammered again.

"Yea. You said that before." Luke said, glancing back down at the wear in his jeans.

"No, Luke. I am so… elated. I have wanted to hear you say that for a really long time. I just guess that I…" Lorelai was quite ready to start another ramble, but she was cut off by Luke's lips on hers.

Lorelai jerked awake. She lifted her heavy lids slowly, not wanting to blind herself by the newly found light that was filtering in from the room outside her slightly ajar office door. She removed her head from the desk, and as she brought it back to its rightful position, she also dragged up a paper that was stuck to her lip. She lazily batted at the paper, and it glided back to her desk. She looked around and immediately recognized her location. Her office at The Dragonfly. Why she was in here, and why she was asleep was a complete mystery to her, but at the moment she had no desire to find out.

"Damn it." She spat. "I was at the good part!" Lorelai whined at her papers.

"The good part of what?" Came a girlish voice from behind the door. Just then, Sookie poked her head in. "What were you at the good part of?"

"Oh, it's… nothing, just nothing." Lorelai lied. "I was just tidying up a bit."

"Again? No, you fell asleep didn't you? I told you that you have been doing way too much around here lately. Lorelai, you can't do everyone's job for them. We pay them for a reason." Sookie paused. She hesitated slightly because of the tired frown Lorelai gave her. Another second and then she started speaking again. "At least you don't have 'Swingline' backwards on your forehead again. Cause that was funny." Sookie looked down at Lorelai with despair in her eyes. "Ah, damn it. It was Luke, huh?"

"No, Sookie. It wasn't. There was no it… I did not fall asleep. Now, go cook something!" Lorelai looked at her. Her voice was a little bit harsher than she had planned, so she forced a smile on. Sookie, understanding, returned the smile and quickly exited.

Lorelai glanced at her clock, 4:26 pm. _Uggg. I just wanna go home!_ Lorelai drew her things up and followed Sookie out.

She entered the foyer. After a moment, she started towards the dining room. There were a few people seated in random spots in the room. Most she recognized. She made polite and waved, or she smiled with a false contentment. She made sure that everyone was enjoying themselves, then turned and exited back into the foyer.

She stood for a moment, cross armed. Then, she decided to walk around outside, and get some fresh air and just _think_. She cantered to the door and carelessly turned the knob. When she crossed the threshold into the crisp Connecticut air, she took in a deep breath. _Clean_. She thought. She slowly trotted down the stairs, no longer caring where her feet took her, she just let them go.

_I love Luke, I know that. But… I just, I'm terrified. I want to be with him. I have to be with him. He is my life… my soul. I can't be without him. I can't. I need to do something, I can't keep avoiding him. It just isn't fair to him. Well, that is unless he wants me to avoid him. AGH, stupid what ifs, I just need to be a woman and do it. Okay, I will, tonight. I will do it tonight_.

She continued to roam the grounds aimlessly. At one point, she found herself in the stables talking to Cletus. Her head was just so cluttered. After what seemed like a few hours, which was actually more like 45 minutes, she re entered the inn.

She spent another hour walking around the inn, trying to do something. She was asking anyone who would listen if they needed help, but what she hadn't actually done herself yet was being finished by the people whose job it was to actually complete the task. She was out of things to do, and soon found herself a nuisance.

"Sookie!" Lorelai called out. "Sookie."

"Yes…" She sounded slightly annoyed, and she didn't even try to come out from the kitchen.

"Oh… um… " Lorelai started towards the kitchen. "I am going to leave." She opened the door and walked in. Sookie was surrounded by the usual posse. Each one doing something different. Chopping, stirring, blending. "I'm going home, Sook. There is absolutely nothing left for me to do here." Lorelai sauntered to the coffee pot and filled a paper cup with the dark liquid.

"Well, I wonder why that could be!" Sookie joked. "Yea, you go on. I'll see you later. Get some sleep, or a male prostitute."

"Yea, I'll get right on that!" Lorelai capped her coffee and turned back towards the door. "I wonder if I can find one that looks like Luke?" she cracked a small smile and bade Sookie goodbye.

She walked out to her jeep, mind numb. She didn't want to think about anything because she knew her brain would somehow shift to Luke. It always did. So she thought about her coffee. She looked at the cup, and after a second realized that she was starring at a paper cup, standing right in front of her car with her keys dangling limply out of her hand by her leg.

She stuck the key into the lock and turned it until she heard the familiar click. After her key was extracted, she mindlessly opened the door and sat down in the seat. She eventually got the door closed and the car started.

First, she headed in the general direction of home, and then she decided to detour to Hartford. _Why_? She didn't know, but she didn't want to go home yet. She knew that she had to confront Luke, and she was feeling a little nervous.

_Okay, I'll just drive for a while. Calm my nerves. Take some deep breaths. Okay, you can do it. It's just Luke. Luke. He's JUST LUKE_. _I can do it! I will do it!_

She drove around Hartford for a while, and after feeling like she had conquered her nerves, she headed back for home. When she pulled up in the driveway, there was another car. _What the heck?_

She parked and got out, not seeing anyone. "Hello?" She called out. She took a few more steps towards the house. She repeated her call again.

"Lorelai, you're home." Called a familiar voice. It was deep and filled with care as he spoke. She finally spotted him, sitting on the porch swing. His hands were in his pockets and his pants were wrinkled up around the hips. He stood slowly, looking her over. "Wow, you look… Good." He commented.

"Thanks. What are you doing her?" She didn't mean to sound so blunt, but she had to ask. She took a few more steps towards the house, and her right foot planted on the lowest step.

"I needed to see you. I miss you. You're on my brain all the time… I just…" He stopped, not knowing exactly how to finish his sentence. He found himself just looking at her.

Slowly, she took each stair under her foot. Escalating until she was level with him. She looked back at him. Wondering why he was here. Why now? She took a miniscule step towards him. "I can't… can't believe that you… you're, um… here." Lorelai stammered, very unsure of herself.

"I had to be here, it's the only place my heart told me to go. I'm here, because I want you." He closed the gap between them with two easy steps. He bent slowly, placing his mouth very near the side of her head. "I need you." He whispered into her ear.

She turned her head ever so slightly, not enough to be looking at him in the eye, but enough to where his lips grazed her cheek accidentally. The contact sent chills down her spine. She hadn't been this close to a man in a while… let alone this man. He slowly grasped her arms. Firm, but gentle, just like always.

Lorelai looked up at him. She opened her mouth, she was going to tell him that he needed to leave, that she couldn't deal with this at the moment. But as soon as she found her words, his lips captured hers.

At first she did nothing, but as the heat escaped his body and mingled with hers, she got caught up in the moment. She draped her arms around his neck as he pulled her waist towards his. The kiss became heated, and passion overcame her.

She parted her lips, allowing his tongue a small amount of access. As she felt his tongue flicker across hers, she parted her lips more, giving him more room. Her hands wound their way into his tidy hair, and she messed it.

All of a sudden, Lorelai's common sense caught her. She pulled away, sharply.

"I can't do this right now. It's too much." She looked at him, lust and fear welling behind her eyes. "You have to leave." She turned away from him and opened up the front door.

"Lorelai, you have to understand. I…" She cut him off.

"Max, just, please go home."

XXX

**Thanks for all the reviews… that is what keeps me going! I know it kinda sucks, but my head hasn't been fully in it. I promise that I will edit and repost the entire story eventually.**


	6. Release

**Reunion**

**Chapter Six – Release**

**(A/N I have never written a sex scene before. My goal was to keep it as dignified as possible. If it's horrible, let me know. Just keep in mind that it, again, is the first sex scene I've ever attempted.)**

XXX

"Max, just please go home."

"No, Lorelai. I can't. I have waited far to long to say this to just leave now. I have invested too much now. You have to hear it." Max stammered. Lorelai unconscientiously loosened her grip on the door.

"Max, you can't do this to me. I can't handle this." Lorelai whispered. Her voice became shaky and she was steadily becoming more unnerved.

"Lorelai, I have to." He murmured. "I miss you so much. I don't want to leave again. I can't walk away. Not this time." As he spoke, his voice grew in strength, but not in volume. "I have spent the last five years kicking myself for not holding onto you tighter. I didn't do enough to keep you, I didn't try hard enough. I can't go another day without letting you know. I can't. I need you far too much." He glanced down at his feet, but looked up quickly. Lorelai could see the determination in his eyes. She could see his desire, his need. It wasn't anything she had seen before in him. She had never witnessed this side of him.

"I love you. Please." He took two nervous steps towards her.

"Max…" Lorelai's speech grew breathy. "I…. I can't. I don't…" She mumbled out her last few words as she closed the gap between herself and the man she hadn't seen in nearly five years.

Suddenly, Lorelai flung her arms around Max. She pulled him into her, greedily. She didn't know what was happening to her. She didn't know why she had just done what she did, but she knew that it was too late to stop it now. Her desire to have physical contact with someone, anyone, overcame her good sense. She had taken those steps, and when she did, she had crossed the point of no return.

Max carefully cupped her cheek in his hand, slowly caressing it with his thumb. Lorelai closed her eyes and leaned into his hand as her tongue poked out of her mouth, ready for what she knew was coming. Max's face slowly, steadily, came to hers.

As they connected, Max enveloped Lorelai's mouth in his. It was a slow kiss, much like their first one. He pulled away to look her in the face. Her eyes were still shut, and she was silent. _She is so beautiful,_ he thought. Again, he crashed his lips on to hers. This kiss, however, was much different from the first two. This one was needy, hungry. Lorelai was in charge of this one. She had taken over. Her tongue met Max's lips and he readily allowed her access to his mouth. Lorelai felt Max push his tongue to meet hers, and it flicked into her mouth, softly grazing her lip as it went. She felt herself becoming more aroused as Max continued is ministrations on her body. His hand found its way to her lower back, while she let her hands roam his chest. Quickly, Lorelai's hands trailed up under his shirt, onto his back, and, following her lead, Max allowed his hands to roam as well. They went from her back, to her stomach. He then pulled them up and grazed the sides of her breasts as they settled back on her cheeks. If at all possible, the kiss grew in intensity as Max pressed his body into Lorelai, his hardness pressing into her thigh. Lorelai broke the kiss with a gasp. She glanced down, as if she may be able see his manhood, and when she found that it was hidden in his loose pants, she looked up into his eyes. The foreign look of desire was still there, but this time she also saw gratitude.

"Lorelai….. I can't believe…." He panted. His hands had ceased there exploration, and has settled on the small of her back. Lorelai's arms were now tangled around his back, and Max's lips were finding their way around her neck and face, never leaving her skin.

"Max." Lorelai mouthed inaudibly. Her eyes were pushed shut and her head was tilted back, allowing him plenty of room.

"Lorelai." Max moaned into her neck.

"We…" was all she managed in that breath. She gasped for another and restarted. "We can't just sta—" she ran out of breath once more. She decided to try a third time. "We can't just start this ag— oh…" As Lorelai failed to choke out the words for a third time, she decided they were unnecessary.

Lorelai extracted her hands from his now tousled hair, and slid them down his back and up under his shirt. She pressed her hips against his, teasingly, and he moaned into her neck.

"Bully." He joked.

"Inside. Go. Stairs. Room. Bed." As Lorelai spoke, she grabbed his shirt and pulled. She was walking backwards towards the front door, and he was carefully placing each foot outside of hers. When she felt the door on her back, she turned around and pulled it open. As she stepped inside, she quietly kicked off her shoes and was quickly followed by Max and he hastily shut the door again. She looked at him, knowing what was happening, and knowing that he knew what was happening. He lunged at her, enveloping her small figure in his arms and taking her lips once again into his. He pressed his fingertips to her shoulders, gliding them up and under her pink overcoat. Lorelai straightened her arms, letting the coat flutter to the floor.

"I miss this." Max whispered. Lorelai could feel him growing stiffer with each swipe of her tongue, and she decided that she couldn't wait much longer.

"Room too far." She mumbled.

"Couch." Max gasped.

"Couch too far!" Lorelai mumbled again.

"Where?"

"Here!" Lorelai panted

That was all Max needed to hear. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged upwards. Lorelai quickly raised her arms, allowing him to pull the clothing all the way off. He tossed it gently onto a chair. She looked hungrily at him, and he glanced down, taking in the sight of her. She smiled coyly and it caught his gaze.

In any other circumstance, Lorelai would have teased him. She would have drawn out the foreplay. She would have talked and laughed with him.

But not tonight. Tonight wasn't about making love. Because, she admitted to herself, she wasn't _in _love. Tonight was completely about scratching an itch.

She grabbed his shirt, and quickly pulled each button through its respective hole. At long last, she pulled the shirt from his body and threw into onto the same chair that her shirt had taken residence on. By the time she looked back at Max, he already had his hands on the zipper of her jeans. Once undone, she slipped them off and kicked them away. Max, unwilling to wait another second, placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her in for yet another kiss.

"No. Pants." Lorelai demanded, pulling away from him. "Off!"

XXX

Meanwhile, Luke had just put the rag down in the kitchen, and he was ready to turn all the lights off in the diner when he realized he hadn't seen Lorelai. Well, he didn't so much realize as he did remind himself for the seventh time in an hour.

He cantered out to the front and when he was satisfied that everything had been taken care of, he decided there was nothing left to do but make a decision. He had promised himself he wouldn't let this go. He had to make up his mind about her. He had to. He could go there now, which he knew he should. Or, he could be passive, like always, and give up another chance. Before he could let himself change his mind, he grabbed his keys, and stepped towards the door. With one last glance, he locked the shop up and walked across the street to his truck.

XXX

Max obeyed, and after taking off his shoes and socks, they were left in nothing but undergarments. Again, they took up in a kiss. Max wrapped his arms around her and managed to unclasp her bra. They broke apart just barely long enough to pull off their last pieces of cloth and joined again. Max pushed Lorelai against the wall. She moaned again into his mouth, and he pushed a knee between her legs.

"Please." Lorelai cried out. Max grabbed one of her knees and pulled it up, placing her leg around his waist, she followed with the other. With her back pressed against the wall, her legs wrapped securely around his waist, and his hands supportively grasping her butt, Max entered her.

Lorelai groaned as he slid in. She lifted her head up and tilted it back, silently gasping for air. Max slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Lorelai brought her head back down to rest on his shoulder. Her brain was completely shut down now, feeling only what was being done to her.

Max continued his actions; pushing in until their hips joined. However, this time, as they did, Lorelai bucked up, indicating to Max that he needed to pick up the pace. As he did so, he could feel Lorelai tighten, nearing her climax. She moaned and raked her fingernails down Max's back. He pumped into her twice more, and as he did, Lorelai reached her high.

"Luuuukkkkke." Lorelai cried out. As soon as the word had escaped her throat, she threw her eyes open. Max jerked his head up to look her in the eyes.

"What?"

XXX

**Thanks. Sorry for the wait, I know, I suck! I'll try to be quicker next time. This will get better. I promise. Please review, cause it makes me smile when you guys review. Loves to all! Bye!**


	7. The Karma of Misdeeds

**Reunion**

**Chapter Seven – The Karma of Misdeeds**

XXX

"Luuuukkkkke." Lorelai cried out. As soon as the word had escaped her throat, she threw her eyes open. Max jerked his head up to look her in the eyes.

"What?" He panted. His eyes growing dark and fear taking residence in them just as the hunger left. "Did you just say what I think you just said?" He stammered out. He reached behind himself and grabbed one of Lorelai's ankles and pulled it from its spot; the feeling of it pressed hard into his back lingering. He then extracted his member from her and she quietly slid down the wall, landing gracefully on her feet.

"No. I, uh… Oh boy!" Lorelai gasped out. The animosity between Luke and Max came flooding back to her and she looked down, fearing the inevitable. She knew this was a bad situation, and only bad things were about to happen.

"Oh boy, Lorelai? That's what you have to say, 'Oh boy'?" Max trudged over to the chair where his clothes sat in waiting, barely stopping on the way to gather the briefs that hadn't quite made their way to the rest of his things. He pulled them on angrily, quickly followed by his pants.

"Max, wait. You aren't aware of the situation!" Lorelai padded over to him and placed her warm hand on his arm. "Luke and I ha—"

Max didn't wait for her to finish her sentence. "What the hell am I doing?" Max flung his arm away from her, breaking their contact.

"Me. I thought." Lorelai quipped. She forced a half-smile and he turned to glare at her.

"Here I am, thinking that you want this too. I came in here, and you came in here, knowing full well what would happen, and you didn't stop it. Why, Lorelai? What is your problem? Why can you never make up your mind?" Max turned from her, stepping into his untied shoes.

"Ouch. That's unfair, Max. You don't underst—" She was, again, cut off by his harsh glare and cold words.

"Oh, I understand perfectly." Max bent down and gathered up his socks and shirt. Breaking eye contact, he glanced around the room. Once satisfied that he had collected all of things, he marched for the front door. Lorelai quickly grabbed her pink overcoat and threw it on, wrapping it tightly around her naked frame. She followed Max to the door, calling for him to stop.

XXX

Luke turned the last corner, now just yards from Lorelai's driveway. He looked down at the hot pink cast still adorning his arm. He laughed, knowing that it made her smile. He loved making her smile. Hell, he loved her. _Wait, what? I love her? I love her. I love Lorelai._ The first time he thought it, it was as if he was asking himself. However, the last time he thought it as if he was letting the world know. He loved her.

He pulled into the driveway. His heart was pounding at his recent revelation and he was almost sure that if you were to open up his stomach, you would find butterflies the size of sand dollars. However, when he finally pulled in, he saw a dark blue Mustang sitting in front of Lorelai's Jeep. He knew he'd seen the vehicle before, but just where was a mystery.

Luke turned off his truck, and opened the door. Placing one foot on the ground outside, he climbed out and swung the door back to its closed position. Just then, he heard the front door swing open. When he looked up, his heart nearly stopped.

XXX

Max ignored Lorelai's pleas for him to stop. He was mad. She had handed him something. She had willingly given it to him, and somehow, just like she always had, she took it back. He knew that she wanted to explain herself out of it, that she would say anything. Anything, that is, other than admit the truth.

Max finally reached the door, and firmly grasping the handle, he threw it open.

"Max! Please stop!" Lorelai yelled out, jogging after him. She slowed for a second, hoping he would turn around and talk to her. She clenched the overcoat around her tighter, willing it to shield her from the oncoming quarrel.

"It's always been Luke, hasn't it, Lorelai? Every time we get anywhere, it's Luke." Max spouted, turning to face Lorelai just outside the front door. She approached him, fully intending to respond with something quippy and charming. However, when she finally reached him and opened her mouth to retort, her eyes wandered over to Luke standing in the lawn by his truck.

"Luke." Lorelai said, barely above a whisper. In that very instant, her heart sank. She looked into Luke's eyes and found pain looking back at her. Instantly, her body went completely numb.

"You see what I mean, Lorelai? It will always be Luke." Max shouted, then he turned, with every intention of walking away, but when he saw Luke standing on the lawn, he stopped cold in his tracks.

"Oh my God," was the only thing Luke managed to choke out.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Lorelai cooed, she forced a look at Max as she stepped around him. His eyes were filled with contempt and fury. She placed a bare foot on the top step, completely unaware of her attire, or, lack there of.

"That's a really good question. What the hell is going on?" Luke yelled, giving Max a glare laced with disdain. The fact that Max was holding his shirt and not wearing it suddenly became very eye-catching. Hurriedly, Luke looked back to Lorelai who was approaching him cautiously.

"Luke. I can explain." Lorelai declared, finally reaching Luke. Her eyes flicked across his cast, and in any other circumstances she would have teased him about it again, but she knew that this was hardly the time.

"Right." Luke asserted. He then turned back to his truck. He wanted nothing more than to get into it and forget everything. It was then that the night's revelation weaved its way back into Luke's coherent thoughts. He shook the concept from his mind.

"Luke. You don't understand." Lorelai stammered. She grabbed Luke's eyes with her own.

"Really, Lorelai? Because to me, it looks like you were just in there having… having… with… with _him_." Luke couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Luke, no. He just showed up here. I didn't know he was coming, I mean, it was so sudden. Please, Luke, you have to believe me." Her eyes pleaded with him. She was begging him to not hate her.

"Oh my God, Lorelai." Luke broke their eye contact to stare at his shoes. His good hand flew to his head, rubbing it in contemplation.

"Please, Luke. I have been sitting here, day after day, missing you. I felt so alone. Then Max showed up on my front porch and I let my loneliness take over. I wasn't thinking, Luke. I wasn't." she attempted to regain Luke's gaze by tilting her head down, but he refused to look at her.

Max was almost completely to his car now, not wanting anything to do with either one of them. He just wanted distance from Lorelai. He was hurt. He had let himself fall into this hole that he simply wanted out of. He had let himself think that she loved him too. He looked back up at Luke, whose eyes were on the ground. He glared at him, willing envy through his gaze.

"And to think, I was coming here to tell you I… that I love you." Luke finally tore his eyes from his shoes, but they fell not on Lorelai, but on Max. "What the hell are you staring at?" Luke's fist clenched tight as it fell to his side.

"You… do?" her eyes grew, looking into Luke's to search for something, anything, to indicate what he was thinking.

"Jeez, Lorelai, I don't know. I show up here and you are dressed like that coming out of your house with… God, I don't know what the hell to think." Luke looked back at Lorelai. "You're boyfriend is leaving." He finished lamely. Lorelai clasped her hands again around her jacket at Luke's mention of it.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's not my anything, Luke. You are. You are my everything. You have to believe that." Lorelai wanted nothing more than to throw herself at Luke, to be held by him as he stroked her hair and told her everything would be just fine. But she knew he wouldn't, he couldn't. She was very aware that she had screwed things up pretty badly this time. She mentally kicked herself.

"I wish that was true, but I just don't know what to believe anymore." Luke turned from her, not to his truck but away from her. He took a few steps in no particular direction. His hand lifted and his fingers glided into his hair.

Lorelai felt a tear escape and run down her cheek, quickly followed by another. "Luke. I love you." She cried out to him.

Hearing these words, Max tore his eyes from Lorelai, and slipped into his car. His own hands found their way to his forehead, rubbing it gently.

Luke was lost. He loved Lorelai, with all his heart, but he felt betrayed. He was deeply hurt, and she had done it. She was the cause of this ache that was manifesting in every inch of his body. He wanted to pretend that none of this was happening. He closed his eyes, squeezing them tightly, hoping that when he dared to open them, he would find that this was all just a really horrible dream. With his eyes still closed, he turned back to Lorelai. When he opened them, to his dismay, he still found her near nakedness and crying.

"Lorelai, you don't know how much I wish this wasn't happening." Luke ejected. He said it quietly, almost solemnly. Lorelai could hear the betrayal in his voice, and it pained her.

"I know. I wish it wasn't either." Lorelai looked to her feet, unsure of what to do next. "I can't believe that it is. I can't believe I let myself do this to you. I never wanted to hurt you. Never! I can't believe it. I am a jerk. I am stupid. I am so, so stupid!" Lorelai found that her hands, too, had pulled into fists. She let out another breath, trying to choke in more air between sobs. As she spoke she was repeatedly thrusting her fists down to the ground and pulling them back up again, is if she were a child throwing a fit.

"Lorelai, you aren't stupid." Luke said as he reinstated their eye contact. He looked at her with heavy eyes.

Tears were now freely falling down her red cheeks, and she did nothing to stop them. "No. I am. I am so stupid. I did something without thinking. I had s—I did something stupid and irresponsible. And I hate myself for it." Lorelai put one of her fists to her forehead. It was throbbing with pain, and she needed some sort of painkiller, but she pushed on with her self punishment. "I shouldn't have done it." Lorelai pulled her coat tight, feeling the frigid air for the first time.

"I can't be here right now." Luke said, turning from Lorelai and sliding into his truck.

"No!" Lorelai whispered, not wanting him to give up on her. She approached the truck. "Please, Luke, give me a chance to explain this to you. I can make you see, please." Lorelai pleaded, her eyes filled with tears.

"I can't right now. I need to think." Luke pulled the door shut and started the engine. "I will talk to you later." Luke looked at her again. She knew that he was telling the truth, and he, indeed, would talk to her later. It was just that she was afraid of what he would say.

He pulled the truck's gear into reverse and backed away from her. Tears were pooling in his eyes as he looked back at her. Finally, he looked away. He reached the road, and without giving another glance, he drove out of view.

Lorelai looked back to see Max sitting in his car. She didn't know what to say to him. She was confused and hurt. She had no intention of hurting anyone, and she had hurt two people. _Way to go, smart one. _She thought to herself.

"Max." She squeezed out. Her lungs hurt and her eyes stung, but she felt the need to talk to him. She took a few more steps towards his car. He finally looked up at her, and she instantly saw the raw emotion dancing in his eyes. She stopped her footwork, and stared at him. There were no tears on his face, but she could tell he was near it. "Max." She repeated.

"No." Max said. He was unsure if Lorelai could hear him, but when she dropped her head again, he could tell that she had. She looked back up at him. "I'm leaving. I can't be here." He said. Lorelai took a few more steps and she was now a mere ten feet from his Mustang.

"You love him." Max managed to say. Lorelai nodded and again looked down, almost as if in shame. "Then that's all I need to know. Goodbye, Lorelai." She didn't even attempt to look up at him as he pulled away from her. She was hurt and emotionally drained. She needed to do something other than stand there. But she couldn't move.

Lorelai didn't know how long she stood in her front lawn for, but she was finally shaken from her trance when her cell phone rang. She had forgotten that it was in the overcoats pocket. She instinctively grabbed it and looked at the screen.

'RORY' it told her. She didn't know if she wanted to talk to anyone at the moment, but her hands didn't listen to her and they pulled the phone open.

"Hey, Kid." Lorelai croaked out. Her voice reeked of pain and fatigue. "I need you to come home."

XXX

**TBC**

**I bet you didn't expect such a quick update, huh! Well, I though since you guys are SOO GREAT, that I would give you one. Continue to read and review. Cause like I said before, when you review, it makes me smile. And a smiling writer makes a happy writer. And a happy writer makes a happy story, and a happy story makes a happy audience. So, really, you reviewing is just a way to reward yourself! Okay. Thanks! More soon!**


	8. Minds Racing

**Reunion**

**Chapter Eight – Minds Racing**

XXX

Lorelai didn't know how long she stood in her front lawn for, but she was finally shaken from her trance when her cell phone rang. She had forgotten that it was in the overcoats pocket. She instinctively grabbed it and looked at the screen.

'RORY' it told her. She didn't know if she wanted to talk to anyone at the moment, but her hands didn't listen to her and they pulled the phone open.

"Hey, Kid." Lorelai croaked out. Her voice reeked of pain and fatigue. "I need you to come home."

XXX

She glanced down lazily and remembered she was naked. She began her trek back up to the house while barely listening to her daughter on the line. "I'll fill you in when you get here." Lorelai paused for a moment. "Why? Rory, I need you." Lorelai continued walking to the house. When she reached the steps, she spoke again. "Fine. I guess I'll see you in a couple days. Love you, kid. Bye." She clicked her phone shut and shivered. She climbed the steps with a melancholy stupor. After finding the front door, she trudged in.

XXX

Luke arrived back at the diner. He turned off his truck, and his hands went to his face. He pressed his palms to his eyes and shook his head. _I love her so much. I want to forgive her. I mean, it's not like we are together. She wasn't cheating on me. I have to forgive her. I need her. I can't let her go. I can't let her go! But… she… ugh._ Luke needed sleep. He needed something to rest his mind. He opened the door and slid out of the truck. He walked into the diner and headed directly for the stairs to his apartment. He staggered in, frustrated and exhausted. He trudged to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He stood and glanced around as if searching for something. When he had decided that he has not found it, he then walked to the table and took a seat. "Oh boy." he said as he popped open the bottle.

XXX

Lorelai walked to the chair where her clothes sat and gathered them up. She approached the stairs and climbed them to her room. Once inside, she threw the clothes into her hamper and fell back onto her bed.

"What did I just do?" she said aloud, but to herself. She wanted to fix everything with Luke. She knew that she needed him. And she didn't want to wait forty years to work up the courage. She still wanted their middle. And she knew she had to make some sort of move soon. She scooted up and tucked her feet and legs under her comforter. Her mind was reeling. She looked up at her hello kitty alarm clock. '8:47' was blaring back at her in red block numbers. She closed her eyes, praying for sleep.

XXX

Luke finished his beer, mind numbed. The day's events kept rushing past him, again and again. He was mad. He felt let down. He needed Lorelai to do something… something to make him feel better. He just needed her.

His head hurt, and he resolved that he would deal with this more in the morning. He trudged to his bed, and toppled in, not even bothering to get under the covers.

XXX

Both Luke and Lorelai fell asleep, minds racing. They knew that something big would happen the next day.

**XXX**

**I know… it is REALLY short. But I just felt that you guys should get something. It's been months… I am horrible. I've just been really lazy I guess. There will only be one more chapter. There is nothing more that I can do with this. But yea… thanks to those of you who read this…. I know that I am horrible. **

**Please review. I would smile!**


	9. Reclaiming the Lost

**Reunion**

**Chapter Nine – Reclaiming the Lost**

XXX

Luke woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. He could barely move, let alone see or hear. His entire head was ringing. He tried to think back over the previous day's events. _Lorelai, and… and Max? No… no. Wait… _Luke pinched his forehead, and it all came flooding back. _She slept with Max. They, they… _He couldn't bring himself to think the word.

He slowly swung his legs over to bring his feet to meet the cold wooden floor of his small apartment. He could hear the faint noise of customers downstairs and silently thanked Caesar for… well… for being Caesar.

Luke tiptoed to the sink, trying to not be too loud for fear that he would somehow make his migraine worse. There was a glass sitting in the sink that had been used to drink water from the previous morning, and he grabbed it and filled it with tap water. He fumbled over to the bathroom and opened the cabinet, praying that there was some sort of pain killer to be found. He finally found some Aleve and popped three into his mouth, then gulped down half his glass of water.

Reluctantly, Luke trudged back to his bed and sat down. After a minute, he found himself lying down again. _I need her. I can't think straight without her. I… I just want her back._ _But, all the things she did. I wanna believe her. I really do. But…_He slowly drifted back to sleep, but was soon awoken by a knock at the door.

XXX

Lorelai woke early the next morning. She was up by 6am and was at the inn by 7:30. There were few people there. Michel had just arrived as Lorelai walked back into the lobby from the dining room.

"Michel! Hey. There is something wrong with the computer. I hit this button and it just went crazy!" Lorelai swiftly walked to the front desk and pointed to the key she had pressed. "I don't know what I did."

"Why did you press that button?" He asked blankly, and then started to peck away at the keyboard.

"Well, because it was screaming "push me, push me" and I don't do well under peer pressure." She smiled innocently. "I don't know, Michel. It was an accident. Can you please just fix it?"

"Yes. Whatever. I can fix it." Michel rolled his eyes and Lorelai turned away. "I do not get paid enough for this," he added under his breath. Lorelai gently hit his back and said thanks, then left. "Why do I continue to put up with this?" He said when she was finally out of earshot.

Lorelai casually strolled into the kitchen for her fourth cup of coffee. When she opened the door, Sookie was standing over the stove, stirring something. She looked up at Lorelai.

"Seriously? I mean, I know that you live on the stuff, but four cups in an hour and a half? There has to be something medically wrong with that." Lorelai simply smiled and continued pouting her coffee.

"Sookie, I need coffee. Okay? I just, I need it." Lorelai took a long sip and the expression on Sookie's face changed from silly to serious.

"What happened?" Sookie bluntly asked then put her hands on her hips.

"It's just… uh…" Lorelai started, then, deciding she didn't want anyone else to hear her, she closed the distance between the two of them and leaned in to Sookie's ear. "I, uh, had sex with Max yesterday." She leaned back so she could see Sookie's face.

"WHAT!" Sookie yelled. Lorelai shh-ed her and repeated her statement adding "in my living room" to the end of it. Sookie calmed herself then whispered back to Lorelai. "How did this happen?"

"Well, he came over to tell me that he wanted me back and he kissed me, and, I don't know, one thing led to another. I just, I really wish I hadn't done it." Lorelai held a pregnant pause. "Luke found out." She looked down at the floor.

"Oh my God. How?" Sookie was astonished. Lorelai had been here for nearly two hours and was just now giving her this information.

Lorelai fidgeted again, feeling awkward as she told Sookie about how Luke had come over to confess his love, and he had found her in the aftermath of her mistake. As she finished recounting the previous day's events, she sighed heavily. "I just, I wish that I could change it all. Luke actually wanted to tell me that he loved me, you know? I hope he will, I don't know."

And then, softly, Lorelai began to cry.

Sookie pulled Lorelai into a hug, and she continued to cry. "I love him so much. I just want him to know that. I want him to know how much I love him!" Sookie comforted her by pulling her hand down over Lorelai's hair repeatedly.

XXX

Luke stood and wobbled to the door. He pulled it open and Caesar was standing on the top stair.

"Caesar? What…" Luke spoke slowly, as if it was physically difficult to squeeze the words from his throat. Caesar stepped forward slightly, griping his hands together.

"Uh, well, you see, Luke… there is this loud noise in the kitchen. I'm not sure what it is but it won't stop. I didn't want to bother you but…" Caesar, seeing the look on Luke's face, paused. "Uh, why are you looking at me like that?" Luke grew slightly angry, and he mumbled something under his breath.

"Everyday, Caesar, you ask me this. You can touch the oven. Okay? I won't hit you again. It happened once, and it was an accident." Luke turned to re-enter his apartment and Caesar spoke again.

"You sure? You were pretty mad last time I touched your oven without permission." The statement was thrown out stupidly, and Luke let it drop, closing the door and leaving a very confused Caesar to scratch his head, then turn to descend the stairs back to the dining room.

Luke walked around the apartment for another two hours, trying to regain his composure. He drank more water, and after a while the throbbing in his head began to recede. He finally decided that he needed to get some work in that day. It was already one in the afternoon, and things needed to get done.

After walking into the closet to retrieve some books, Luke set to work on the business part of running a business.

XXX

By five in the afternoon, Lorelai had yet to do any actual work. She spent most of the morning crying on Sookie's shoulder and after that she had been too emotionally drained to do any work.

At seven, Lorelai finally started doing actual work. She went upstairs and mindlessly began to straighten up beds and bathrooms. Sookie found her a half an hour later trying to clean her office.

"Lorelai. Come here." Sookie called out. Lorelai walked over, expressionless.

"Yea?" She said lamely. She looked at Sookie unexpectantly.

"Okay, this is exactly what I mean. You have been walking around here for hours like a zombie. You are scaring Michel." Sookie's comment elicited a small giggle from Lorelai.

"I'm not acting like a zombie. I'm just, I'm not in a really good mood, that's all. You know the story. You know what is going on." Lorelai brought her hands together at her thighs, loosely intertwining her fingers. Sookie sighed and touched Lorelai's arm.

"I know, but, you've been walking around here like you think it's all going to go away if you work long enough. You can't mope around here like that. Plus, you are doing everyone else's work. You need to stop." Sookie remained serious, but Lorelai began to giggle more. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing is. It's just that I realized how screwed up my life is. I am completely in love with someone, and all I can do is sit here and scare the staff." Lorelai ran her hands through her hair. "Okay, you are right. I will just finish some things here, and then I am gone."

Sookie smiled at this. Lorelai needed to try to fix things with Luke. And she was going to try tonight.

XXX

It was nine o'clock and Luke had just received payment from the last customer of the night. He had sent Caesar home early for his hard work earlier in the morning, and he was busy with closing the diner. He walked to the door and flipped the sign to 'closed' and locked it. Then he nonchalantly pulled the blinds. He was sure that Lorelai would have tried to come by sometime that day, but she had never shown.

_Maybe she didn't care._

Ten minutes had passed and he was wiping down the last of the tables when he heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Luke. Please. I know that you are there. I just, I need to see you. I have to talk to you." Luke could hear pain in her voice, and it brought out his own. He was frozen to his spot as she spoke. He listened to her words, each one tugging at his feet to let her in.

"Please. I know you probably hate me, and you really have every right to. I am so sorry." She rapped lightly on the glass again. "Please, Luke." The plea came out as more of a plea to herself than to Luke. After a moment, she heard the door being unlocked.

"Luke," she spouted. He stood there, just as confused as her.

"Lorelai." He smiled, and she took that as a sign that it was okay for her to be there. He had wanted her to come. "I didn't know if you were going to come or not." She gave him a half smile and he gestured for her to come in, which she did.

"Luke, I… I just, I don't know what to say. I am so sorry for what happened. I truly am." He smiled faintly at her, repressing the rest of the smile, trying to demonstrate to her that not everything was okay. He was still upset, but the look he gave her conveyed anything but anger.

She smiled when he did, seeing a look of longing in this eyes. She couldn't help but throw herself at him.

In the middle of the diner, Lorelai met Luke's lips with her own. She quickly tangled her arms around his neck, and after a moment of surprise, Luke's wound themselves around Lorelai's waist. He deepened the kiss by opening his mouth and letting his tongue silently ask for entrance into hers. She moaned into his mouth as she opened her own. Their bodies were pressed flush against one another's and Lorelai could feel how happy Luke was that she had come over. She smiled to herself as Luke's mouth found its way to her neck. She quickly pulled at his flannel shirt, letting it fall to the floor, and it was then his turn to moan into her mouth. They began to walk backwards, until Lorelai bumped into the countertop, and Luke picked her up, placing her on a bar stool. She smiled flirtatiously as he pulled at the zipper of his jeans.

"Luke! " Lorelai managed to whisper, and he merely kissed her mouth again. When his jeans had pooled at his feet, he kicked them off. He looked at her hungrily, and then reached up under her skirt to pull at her panties. She lifted a little to allow him to pull them all the way off, then he scooted her forward on the stool. She smiled again and unzipped the skirt, finally pulling it off. He leaned in and kissed her hard on the mouth again. She let it deepen for a moment, and then pulled away from him to peel her shirt off. Luke reached around to her back to unclasp her last piece of clothing.

Realizing that he was the only who remained to be fully stripped, she began to tug at his tee shirt. She pulled it up and off of him. Then she smiled and hooked one finger into the top of his boxers and slowly pulled them down.

When they were both finally naked, they came together again, pressing their bare skin together. Luke kissed Lorelai with a ferocity he had never felt before.

_Oh, God, she feels so good._ He told himself this everyday, but now, it was real. He had proof.

She smiled against his lips as he pulled her even closer to the edge of the seat, so that she was now barely sitting on it. He moved one thigh between her knees and she acquiesced to his requested. She let her legs surround his, and he moved slightly closer, this time entering her. She pinched her eyes shut as the feeling of being filled by him returned to her. He let his hands roam for a moment, exploring familiar territory, before he began to move within her.

Lorelai's hands found Luke's back and she held on to it, letting her nails push harder with every thrust he made. She soon found herself panting. With each stroke, Luke quickened the pace.

Lorelai began to mumble something, but it was inaudible over Luke's moans. Their voices rose as Lorelai climaxed. She felt her muscles become tense around Luke, but he hadn't stopped moving. Finally, after four more strokes, he fell over the top as well, calling out her name as he did. They stayed in their positions for a moment, and then Luke extracted himself from her moved to the side to lean against the counter.

"Wow…" Lorelai breathed out. She was panting heavily, as was he.

"Yea." He added. Lorelai giggled a little and Luke questioned it.

"We just made love in the diner." She continued to laugh. He liked that she said 'made love' instead of 'had sex'. After getting past the first part of her comment, he finally heard the second part and looked around.

"Oh jeez. Lorelai!" He quickly scrambled to gather his clothes.

"Hey, shhh, Luke. It's okay. No one is here." Lorelai stood and followed his lead in collecting clothes. When Lorelai found her under garments, she began to put them on, followed by her skirt. She looked down, still unsure of what Luke was thinking.

_Was this just sex to him, or does he want to be with me again?_ She questioned herself.

Luke turned to find Lorelai picking up her shirt. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked.

She paused, and looked up at him. "Oh, I was just… I should go." She suddenly took an interest in a spot on the floor, not moving to put her shirt the rest of the way on, but not moving to disrobe either.

"No. Please don't go. Stay with me tonight." As he spoke, Lorelai broke into a smile. "Stay with me every night." He added, and she closed the distance between them once more.

They kissed passionately. And then he grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the stairs.

Lorelai knew, in that very moment, that things would turn out okay.

**THE END**

**XXX**

**Okay. I know… you all hate me. Hell, I would hate me too. But the good news is that this story is done and you will no longer have to hear me make promises that "I'll update soon" only to find that the new chapter was added a month later. **

**I honestly want to thank you ALL who read this. It's not good, I don't have a beta reader (obviously) or anything, so my mistakes go unnoticed by me. **

**To all who commented. I LOVE YOU! No effing joke. You make my world go round.**

**I promise that I will write one shots from now on. That way there is no waiting period. Okay?**

**You all are the best readers in the world. Stay awesome and someone, for the love of GOD… take care of David Sutcliffe for good! He needs to go away!**


End file.
